Artists in Love
by C.R.Kapus
Summary: Caroline likes to watch Klaus paint, he offers to teach her. A simple drawing brings out emotions and memories to the surface. The meaning of a simple drawing Klaus will never be capable to explain. (They are dating and living together) Klaroline, some fluff.


**PM me if you have any requests. Thank you all so much. Enjoy**

* * *

Caroline watched him do long strokes with his brush, entranced by how articulated and beautiful it was. He, himself, was a work of art, wearing black jogging pants and an open blue shirt. Of course his clothes had little marks of all colors that made him look like a rainbow. She smiled at this, Klaus wasn't the rainbow kind of guy he was more of a dark cloud, one that was so complex that it couldn't understand itself. Sometimes while painting, his face would change from a peaceful expression to a frown, showing the whirlwind of feelings he had at the moment.

She loved watching him paint in his atelier; she could watch him all day and not get bored. One day he turned to her and said "I've noticed you enjoy watching me paint. If you let me, I would like to teach you, love" She was stunned but smiled and nodded. She approached him and they both sat on the table filled with sketches. He took out two pages and many many black pencils, she presumed they were all different and had different 'effects'. He gave Caroline a pencil and their fingers touched lightly sending sparks through her entire body. She smiled and looked down at the paper and then back at his eyes which were pools of blue she could simply drown in. He smiled reassuringly showing his lovely dimples and said in a sweet voice "Okay, sweetheart, I want you to draw something. It can be anything you want." She returned the smile and turned to the paper and started drawing. She drew a little cabin in the woods with a pond and wild birds, he watched just as intensely as she did before, looking at the drawing and at her expressions. He knew too well what she was drawing, the little cabin they went years before. They laughed and walked through their garden venturing through the woods, she raced him and in their aimless running they stumbled upon a pond, one that he had not visited in a long time. They entered the cabin ant its side, the walls were covered with his sketches and had a few sofas and a table in it. They sat by the pond and he told her stories about his past, both good and bad. She listened carefully; she could tell he was insecure, afraid she would leave him because of his past. He looked at his reflection in the water as he spoke, from time to time letting his finger linger on the surface breaking the image. Once he was finished he let out a sigh of defeat and kept looking down. She placed a hand on his shoulder but he did not look up, so she lifted his chin so they could look at each other. Locking eyes she spoke softly, meaning every word. "I love you Nik" It was the first time they said that to each other, they both knew they felt it but never putted it into words. He looked shocked and then his eyes watered and they kissed passionately. That place was marked forever and that is why she was drawing it, because it was special. He could see in her smile that she remembered it and that the memory brought her warm feelings. He watched as she concentrated in getting every detail right but also let the memories take control of her hand. She was immortalizing their moment together ant it meant a lot to Klaus. When she finished she signed the drawing and looked at him, seeking for an opinion. He looked at her in the eyes and said "It's perfect" He knew it wasn't but she putted effort and her heart into it so it was half the game won. Her smile grew wider and she hugged him nuzzling into his neck.

In a matter of two days the drawing was framed and hanged on his bedroom so he could see it at all times, reminding him of his beautiful Caroline and the fact that she loved him. And they both were on their bed tangled in the sheets admiring the drawing. Of course it didn't stand a chance against Klaus' masterpieces that shared the wall with it, but it was innocent and although it wasn't perfect it meant something. It was just like them, Klaus was perfect but very empty and cold, while Caroline was a young vampire, naïve and filled with emotions. They complimented each other and learned how to share the walls of their home.

* * *

**Please Review, they make me really happy. Tell me what you think, love it? hate it? Let me know.**


End file.
